


All of Harold's Friends Are Assholes 他的朋友全作死 (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, harold is surrounded by trolls
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Harold不庆祝生日，他觉得这样挺好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Harold's Friends Are Assholes 他的朋友全作死 (翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All of Harold's Friends Are Assholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738510) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> *Gen向  
> *又甜又虐又甜  
> *作者决定动笔，是因为有人点梗：【快点来个人写一写：Nathan捉弄Harold，假装当天是他的生日，给他举办了一场盛大的办公室生日会，大家吃着蛋糕唱着歌儿。 】  
> *我今天上午聊天说到生日，下午看新闻看到华纳的生日歌版权之争达成庭外和解，所以想起硬盘里还有这篇文的翻译  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

All of Harold's Friends Are Assholes 他的朋友全作死

作者：lazulisong

 

*

Harold不庆祝生日，从不庆祝生日，打自童年起就是这样。生日会，其他的小孩子……这些都让他觉得无聊。等他长到五六岁的时候，他的父母已经习以为常，不再大费周章为他庆生。

按麻省理工的记录，Harold生于1960年1月1日。而Nathan作为Harold最好的朋友，可能也是唯一的朋友，清楚这十之八九并非Harold的真正生日。但是想撬开Harold的嘴？往好里说这是一件棘手的事，更通常而言，不如说是绝无可能。

“总得有个时间点是你的生辰吧。”Nathan说。那时候他们在进行一场为期五天的编程任务。他们已经投入工作两天了，睡眠严重不足，咖啡因倒是摄入了个饱。“因为，你就活生生地在我面前，对吧？所以你肯定是出生了，那么，总会有某年某月某日是你的生日。”

“我是不会告诉你我的生日的，Nathan，”Harold根本没从控制台上抬头，“我不想要生日会。你会弄来蛋糕和大麻，召来红男绿女，最后，房间里的味儿几个礼拜都散不掉。"

“你这个人，”Nathan说，“无聊得要命。”

“集中注意力，Nathan。”Harold说。这个话题从此无疾而终了差不多二十年，直到Harold把Nathan捧上IFT公司CEO的宝座。作为当年事的报复，Nathan说服人力资源相信，为员工庆生是保持员工忠诚度和留住员工的关键因素。六月二十五号，公司给Harold弄了块奇大无比的方形蛋糕，蛋糕上画了只鸟——反正卖蛋糕的人说那是只鸟—— 所有其他坐办公室隔间的可怜虫围绕着Harold的隔间站成一个圈儿，唱着生日歌之后如狼似虎地扑向蛋糕和水果潘趣酒。人力资源部还送了他一张牛排券——最后Harold拿它做了书签。Harold当时尴尬得要命，脸上青一块红一块，而且是深红。接下来一个礼拜，Nathan忙着从他的电脑上杀毒，因为病毒在每一个整点都会冒出来。

但Nathan觉得值了。

那之后，再没有人提到或者庆祝Harold的生日。连他的假生日都没人提。Harold对此很满意。有时候，在他真正生日当天，他会给自己买一本书，或者一瓶好酒，晚上独坐在书房里阅读。

再然后，Nathan死了，从此不再有人记得或者知道，Harold的生日是假生日；也许更糟，因为，根本没人想要知道想要记得。Harold接受和应对这桩事实，如同他现在接受和应对所有其他事情。再说了，很长一段时间里，他的健康状况很糟糕，他根本无暇在意这件事。

等到他的身体好转，Finch花了半年时间努力寻找一个搭档——不要像Nathan，一丝一毫都不要像Nathan。然后他找到了John，一个既沉静又愤怒的男人，在Harold的生活里无孔不入无处不在。关于Harold，John所留意到的细节就连Nathan也不曾注意到。对此，Harold半是开心，半是生气。最开始，Harold倒是没把这当成坏事，因为他认为，如果John对他感兴趣，那么John留下来帮助他和机器的可能性更大。为此，他特意留下线索给John追查。

然后，John不知不觉攻破Harold的铠甲。他是一个谜一样的男人，握着枪支举重若轻如若无事，抱着Leila反而小心翼翼如同她是Harold最精细的主板。他刺探着Harold，终于，Harold也反向刺探回去。他成为他不可或缺的人，自从Nathan、自从Grace以后，无人可与他相比。

尽管如此，仍有某些时候，Harold无可救药地对一切后悔，甚至是心怀愤怒。他的后悔追溯到进了MIT的第一天：那时的他拖着一只旧箱子走进寝室，箱子里只有两套换洗衣物；他遇到一个笑吟吟的金发青年，一副富家子弟的派头，东西满坑满谷，寝室都装不下了，一直摆到了走廊，但这家伙却聪明过人。他也后悔后面的事情：和这个金发青年成为朋友，创造机器，知道John的存在，选择John担任他的搭档——一切的一切。Harold深深希望时光倒转。他宁愿拿这些换取他在某间图书馆从事一份平静无波的工作。

"Mr Reese，”他疲惫地说，"能否容我问一句，这是怎么回事？"

John对着他的脸吹响了生日号角。号角延展开去，尖端差点戳到他的鼻子。Bear乖顺地蹲在John身旁，表情疑惑，仿佛它知道此情此景有些不寻常，但选择对此不作评价。John不知从哪儿弄到了一个硬领子装饰，是插着蜡烛的蛋糕形状，蛋糕上用亮粉色印着生日快乐。他甚至还让Bear乖乖戴上了而没把它扯下来。Finch的电脑周围满是彩色飘带。“今天是六月二十五日。”John说。

“没错，我有日历。"Harold说。

“根据你在IFT的记录，”John拿起一顶生日帽，但又因为Harold的眼神而默默放下，”今天是你的五十三岁生日。我想要庆祝一下嘛，Harold。”他脸上天使般的纯良无辜的表情跟他本人一点都不搭。

“今天并非我的生日，”Harold说。他的显示器旁边放着一块蛋糕；事实上，离得有点太近了，并非Harold欣赏的安全距离。蛋糕上覆盖着软糖妆点出的方格，最上面是推特吉祥物的现实版。蛋糕房在蛋糕上裱了花："致我心爱的小小鸟"。甚至还有一块给Bear准备的狗狗蛋糕。（*推特的吉祥物是只鸟……）

John给他的眼神和Bear在对方非常不解人意不肯给它甜甜圈时给出的眼神一模一样。 “我知道。”

“你这是企图查明我真正的生日吗？这样行不通的，Mr Reese。” Harold才不会笨到让Reese知道他的真正生日呢。

John抬起一边肩膀，做了个类似于耸肩的动作。”你给我送过生日礼物，”他提醒Harold。”长命百岁唷，Harold。”

Bear轻轻地拱Harold的手，眼神充满期盼。Harold抚摩它的耳朵，清了清嗓子：”好的。噢，我——我想蛋糕是柠檬罂粟籽的吧？"

“当然。”John回答。

“谢谢你，John。”Harold很吃惊地发现，自己这句话真心实意。

——完结——


End file.
